


A Living Thing

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Giles Haiku [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s02e14 Innocence, Episode: s02e17 Passion, F/M, Haiku, Summer of Giles 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic





	A Living Thing

Although he loved her  
He could not return her love  
With stolen mercy


End file.
